Zapomnieni
by Lioncur
Summary: " People have eternally been mistaken and will be mistaken, and in nothing more than in what they consider right and wrong." ― Leo Tolstoy, War * * * Historia miłości, która zdarzyła się niezależnie od samych zakochanych. Historia, którą zamierzam ciągnąć aż do mojej matury - bo w końcu trzeba robić coś, aby nie skupiać się na nauce.


Jedno wiedziałam na pewno- _On_ nie żył.  
>I chociaż nie żył, pojawił się w pokoju pełnym kurzu i rupieci, którego nikt nie sprzątał od bardzo dawna.<p>

Jego stopy nie dotykały lepkiej podłogi, bo nie miał stóp, nie całkiem. Widziałam tylko kontury butów, przezroczysty jak szkło i drżący jak żar, gdy poruszał się w moją stronę.

_On _był szkłem, snem, .

Pokój na ostatnim pietrze jedynego budynku, który mógłby być moim domem, wypełniał szarawy półmrok, świadczący o zbliżającym się świcie. Na wierzchołkach sosen widocznych przez okno dostrzegłam rubinowy refleks pierwszych promieni. _Proszę, odejdźcie_...

Nie byliśmy sami.

Parę kroków na lewo, gotowa do wyjścia i pozostawienia nas na ostatnią rozmowę stała niewysoka dziewczynka, dziecko jeszcze, o porcelanowej twarzy i okrągłych oczach pozbawionych rzęs.

-Nie przyprowadziłam go tutaj, żeby został.- rzekła niskim głosem, który nie wydobywał się z jej kratami, ale zewsząd- z łamliwych nóg szklanego stołu, łuszczącej się białej farby, ram zmatowiałego lustra.

Zamrugała oczami; dostrzegłam, że ma podwójne powieki, jak aligator.

Śmierci nie można oszukać, śmierć należy do czasu. Teraz to szansa na pożegnanie.

Jej kroki wypełniły korytarz, jak przypływ wypełnia jałową plażę. Zostaliśmy sami.  
>- To niemożliwe.- wyszeptałam, wiedząc już, że będę płakać. Skróciłam dystans między nim a mną o parę kroków.<p>

- Przepraszam.- zwiesił głowę ze wstydem, jakby był jedynym człowiekiem chodzącym po ziemi, który, w przypływie szaleństwa, wyrzekł się nieśmiertelności.  
>Uniosłam jego podbródek,moje ręce drżały. Nie chciałam, żeby się odwracał, zamykał przede mną- każdą sekundę, która nas rozdzielała od Apokalipsy chciałam poświęcić na zapamiętanie najdrobniejszego detalu jego ciała. Tylko tyle mi pozostanie, gdy opuszczę ten pokój i zdecyduję się dalej żyć.<p>

- Przepraszam... przepraszam...  
>- Nie, przestań to mówić...<br>- A co mi zostało? Wiesz, co teraz będzie!  
>- Nie możesz odchodzić... tyle zrobiłam, żeby cię tu zatrzymać...- czułam, jak na moich strunach głosowych gra panika, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie poznałam, i determinacja, która mogłaby mnie pchnąć do spalenia się żywcem, w obronie ostatnich darowanych nam momentów.<br>Łkałam.

Nie... nie..._nie._.. jesteś _miłością_ mojego życia.- powiedziałam, zapominając o tym, jak tandetnie mogło to brzmieć.

Będziesz żyć jeszcze _długo_, kiedy mnie tu nie będzie.  
>Przycisnął moją głowę do swojej piersi, a ja nie umiałam wykrzesać z siebie ani ułamka radości z jego dotyku.<p>

Nie mogłam wyciąć spod czaszki** tej **części mózgu, po której krążyły obawy przed moją rzeczywistością, od chwili, gdy _On_ rozpłynie się w powietrzu- jak to dusze mają w zwyczaju.  
>Zawsze taka byłam.<br>Niczego mnie nie nauczył.  
>Nie umiałam się cieszyć z tego, co miałam w rękach, bez względu na to, jak cenne by nie było.<br>to _wszystko_, co ma gatunek ludzki.

Och błagam, błagam, błagam... Nie odchodź...- powtarzałam, czując jego wargi na czole.  
>Moje ciało było sparaliżowane chłodem, takim, który przybywa z Arktyki i dotyka cię w ten sam niedbały i szorstki sposób, w jaki mierzwi czapy lodowców. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że to zimno promieniuje od jego dłoni umiejscowionej na moim policzku.<br>Z palcami wczepionymi w jego koszulę, zawzięcie i zaborczo, jak szpony walkirii, zapłakałam raz jeszcze, do tego mrugając nieprzerwanie, żeby mieć pewność, że łzy nie przysłonią mi obrazu jego twarzy.

Nie...proszę..._zostań_...

Nie mogę.- pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie; zrozumiałam, że jest już wypełniony spokojem i chciałby przylgnąć do tego spokoju na dobre, a jedynym co go powstrzymuje jest mój dziecinny lament i jego dobrowolna odpowiedzialność zapanowania nad nim.

Gdziekolwiek teraz nie pójdę, będę tam czekał na ciebie.  
>Pochylił się, a ja wspięłam na palce, przyciskając swoje usta do jego.<br>Moje wargi suche, jak zebrane jesienią liście, czekające na ogień, ale zamiast ognia poczuły napierający na nie mróz wcześnie przybyłej zimy.

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy po raz kolejny, nie widziałam już _Jego_, ale raczej kontury, zarys jego ciała i ubrania, i setki obrazów-cudzych twarzy, zdarzeń, widoków i mijającego czasu, który wyświetlał się na jego skórze, jak na ekranie.  
>Nie miał już oczu i ust, a mimo to słyszałam jego głos- a raczej przerywane ciszą i dziwnym, nieludzkim szumem sylaby, które dochodziły do mnie z wszystkich kątów pokoju. Brzmiało to zupełnie jak nastrajanie zepsutego radia.<br>Popiół, woda krew, piasek, łąki, jaskinie, porywane przez wiatr kartki papieru i przestrzeń, jasna zielona, słońce, które wstaje i zasypia, nieprzerwanie, złączone ręce: czyje? Nasze? Czy tych, którzy byli _nami_,zanim się urodziliśmy?

Obrazy z niezlokalizowanego rzutnika były wyświetlane coraz szybciej i w końcu nie umiałam niczego odróżnić z tej mieszanki kolorów i kształtów.  
>Ale potem zapiał kogut.<br>Zapiał trzy razy i za trzecim pokój stanął w ogniu czerwonego słońca, które właśnie wzeszło.  
>Została ,<br>w tym pokoju,  
>w tym wszechświecie.<p> 


End file.
